The everyday challanges of sherlock holmes
by ginny411
Summary: 100 short stories in which Holmes must battle his average annoying everyday challanges in his Holmes like way.
1. TickTock

_**A/N: This is one of my first challenges. I call it, 100 day word challenge. ;D THANK YOU REFLEKSHUN! **__**3 xoxo! (Hugs only)Hoping To make more chapters after this first one. **_

_One shot drabble. ^-^ sue me._

As Watson had been away for some time and Holmes didn't exactly eat anything, Mrs. Hudson had finally been able to get out and shop. As it happened, this would be something that Mr. Holmes would rue.

"Mrs. Hudson!" cried Holmes. "What _is_ that annoying clicking noise!"

"It's my new clock." She replied. Then, she pointed at the mantel piece.

There was an ugly, mangled, greenish-brown, grinning, alligator clock. Its jaws were moving up and down every second, counting off the time. Disturbing enough, its eyes rolled once every hour.

"Would you please remove it?" Holmes scowled.

"No I will not." Mrs. Hudson sniffed. "I'm going to keep something for once without you asking to remove it!"

"Well it's driving me around the bend. I can't concentrate on any of my cases with that going on in the background!"

"You'll get used to it."

But Holmes didn't get used to it. That evening he had a dream about peter pan and it had the annoying ticking Alligator instead of the ticking crocodile and he was the one being eaten.

Next morning when Mrs. Hudson walked in she noticed the clock was gone.

"What did you do with it?" she asked Holmes.

"Sold it." He replied. "For a tidy profit too. I bought a dissent clock with it."

Holmes jested towards the mantel piece. In place of the alligator clock, there was a clock shaped like a gun.

"I think it suited me better."


	2. Ducks

_**A/N: SKEEE! XD OMG YAY! NEW CHAPTER TIME! I decided (sadly) that I wasn't going to get another email****and because this IS a 100 day challenge, I am going to write two more stories for today. ^-^ **_

That morning Sherlock Holmes was running late. He had a barber's appointment and because of his late sleeping habit, he had almost missed it.

"Oh, Sherry! Thought you'd never turn up." The man joked.

"Please, don't call me that." Holmes sighed.

"Alright Sherry, anything you ask."

Growling, Holmes sat down in the barber's chair.

"What you want me to do today? Trim? Shave?"

"Trim thank you." Holmes turned and glared at the man. "And do not put anything funny on the back of my head like last time. The duck was adorable yes, but not very manly."

The barber chuckled. "Where's your sense of humor? Everyone else liked it."

"Get on with it! And no designs."

"Alright, I won't cut any designs."

After he was done, Holmes looked in the mirror for anything cut into the back of his head. When he found none, he payed the man and left.

"I did say i wasn't going to do anything funny." the barber grinned.

But as Holmes left the shop, the barber smirked as he read the dyed pieces of blond hair that spelled, "Sherry." On the back of Holmes head.

"What i didn't say was I didn't say was that i didn't have to do something annoying."


	3. Annoying orange

_**A/N: I kind of am a big fan of random funny gag kind of stories. It's one of my favorite types of themes. So, mix that with annoying orange and see what happens. XD disclaimer: I do not own **__**Sherlock Holmes OR annoying orange! **_

As Mrs. Hudson had gone away to take care of a sick sister, I had to make my own meals for the rare times I actually was hungry. Also, sense I couldn't bum off Watson (who also wasn't here), I actually had to get up and make a meal myself.

Entering the kitchen I looked around. I wasn't used to making food. The kitchen was as foreign to me as china.

"Hey! Hey! Hey you with the face!" I suddenly heard.

I spun around expecting to find someone in the room with me but finding no one.

"Down here crow nose." I heard.

Looking down on the counter, I spotted an orange. But the terrifying thing was, it had eyes, and lips, and a mouth.

"My name is Mr. Holmes." I said, feeling foolish.

"Homes? What are you a type of house?"

"Holmes!" I repeated. "H-O-L-M-E-S."

The orange laughed. "I heard cleaning your windows is a pane." It laughed again.

For some reason this got on my nerves. "It's _Holmes!" _I said once again.

"Sorry, I'd say its curtains for you." He (at least I thought it was a he) laughed again.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Stop talking. Your voice makes me shudder."

"O.K., this cannot be happening." I muttered. "Listen you, leave me alone."

"Sorry, didn't mean to shingle you out." It laughed its annoying laugh.

Just before I was about to scream at it, Watson entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing Holmes?"

I glanced at him. "Nothing."

Shrugging he picked the orange up and threw it into the blender. Then, turning it on, he blended the orange into orange juice.

I swear to this day I have never eaten another orange sense because I can still hear the orange screams.

**_ _ (o)(o) __**

**_l_l_l_l :P anyone cares to guess what this is? Anyways, anyone who can think up the most random word I'll write a story around it. _**

**_SEND ME RANDOM WORDS SLAVE MONKEYS! XD_**


	4. Bells

It was late in the afternoon when I could have sworn I heard the ringing of bells. Not the doorbell, not the church bells, not the little bells in the mantel clock that makes a soft musical sound, but bells.

I looked around the house for the source. Under cushions, around furniture, even under gallstone's doggy bed. As I searched I noticed the bells sometimes would stop then start again.

"Holmes." I called irritably. "What are you doing up there?"

Holmes stuck his face out of the sitting room door. "Nothing Watson. Why do you ask?"

"I keep hearing some kind of ringing around here and can't find the source." I complained.

"I advise you see an ear doctor or give yourself an examine because I can't hear anything of the sort." Holmes snorted. "Please leave me in peace."

Holmes closed the sitting room door and waited until Watson had gone back to his room.

"Now," Holmes said to himself rubbing his hands together. Turning back to his bell set he continued to try to perform Carol of the Bells.

_**A/N: HA! Poor Watson. :P **_


	5. mirror mirror

Sherlock Holmes stood in front of his mirror, admiring his reflection. He had always been proud of his ruffled appearance.

Suddenly Holmes had an idea.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," he smirked, "Who is the most logical of them all?"

"You are." Replied the mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the cleverest of them all?"

"You are." Stated the mirror.

"Who is the most talented of them all?"

"You are." Said the mirror.

Holmes laughed. He grinned. What other things could he ask it?

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most handsome, brilliant, outstanding man of them all?" he asked smugly.

"Doctor Watson!" retorted the mirror.

_**A/N: hee hee. :D**_


	6. Sherlock shouldn't

Watson sat at his desk rubbing his temples as he listened to Holmes perform on of his insane experiments. He winced as he heard an explosion. Putting aside his work he decided to write a list of what Sherlock shouldn't do, just to relieve some stress.

_Sherlock Holmes should not:_

_-Try to quietly sneak out at night and rob my office for the heck of it._

_-Resist my medical advice "just because" he dislikes my mustache._

_-Use a street car to crash through a store window because he doesn't like the owner._

_-Use an umbrella to imitate "singing in the rain"._

_- Claim his existence was the best thing that happened on earth sense sliced bread._

_- To eat all my Andes when I offered one._

_- Wear Mrs. Hudson stuffed vulture hat outside and claiming he killed it himself._

_- Jump out the window until he lands on his brother Mycroft._

_- Pretend to actually be female and is pregnant with twins._

_- Bribe the paper man to sell me a paper where he has cut out all the interesting articles. _

_- Turn off all the electricity off in the house so I can't use the bathroom._

_- To wake me up in the middle of the night with his violin because it's funny._

_- Lock me up in a closet with the dog until Mrs. Hudson rescues me._

Watson looked at his list and wondered if he should show Holmes? No, he finally decided after careful thought. Holmes would terrorize him without mercy if he knew it annoyed him.

_**A/N: Ok, I was inspired by a writer on here of a list that Sherlock should and should not do. Even if the Idea isn't mine, I decided to carry on with it because, 1) it's interesting and 2) I was kind of wishing he had written more. XD So, the theme isn't really mine and I do NOT claim it. I do not claim SH/DW either. Omg this stupid computer wouldn't upload the story!**_


	7. exploding gummy bears

"No Holmes, I will NOT help you trying to make a YouTube video." Watson said from behind his newspaper.

"Please Watson?" Holmes begged. "You know I can't make it without you holding the camera."

"Why don't you use the one on your computer?"

"Because I disabled it trying to figure out how it worked now will you _please_ help?"

"Oh my gash Holmes, fine then if it'll shut you up."

Watson got up from the table and walked over to find an interesting arrangement of items over the dining room table. Several test tubes, some type of white powder, and a bag of jumbo gummy bears.

"What are you planning to do with these?" I asked picking up the camera.

"Watch and see." He said rubbing his hands together. "Action!"

I pressed the recording button and aimed the camera at his objects.

He poured the powder into the large test tube.

"This," Holmes announced as he turned on a burner beneath it. "Is Potassium chlorate. When you make it into a liquid like so, it will react with the gummy bear if dropped like so."

Holmes picked up one of the jumbo gummy bears and dropped it into the liquid.

I watched in wonder as the gummy bear caught fire and spun in circles at the very bottom of the test tube. Round and round and round it went changing the fire to blue, same as the color it was. I had to laugh because it seem as though it was going crazy in there. To my disappointment it soon stopped.

Holmes went into a long speech about the gummy bear but I didn't pay attention. Too interested was I as I watched as he preformed it again.

That was, until the gummy bear sprung out of the test tube and hit against my head. Holmes stood laughing at me as I tried to put the fire out in my hair and melted gummy bear off my top.

A/N: Hmmm, I don't think anybody realizes how funny and amazing this video really is. Here's the you tube video on it. .com/watch?v=1zWykQ8Xc6w ^-^ ENJOY


	8. The bet

Inspector Lestrade stuck his face inside our sitting room door.

"Oh Holmes." He said a bit too politely. "I have something to show you."

Holmes raised his eyebrows and walked over to Lestrade. "What?"

Lestrade triumphantly put some letter into Holmes' hand. Holmes ripped it open and scanned it.

"Well Lestrade…" he said his face falling. "I do believe you have won are little bet…"

"Bet?" I asked puzzled. I look first at Holmes than at Lestrade.

"Yes our bet." Lestrade grinned. "Remember what you have to do?"

Sherlock sighed and walked out of the room. Several minutes later he walked back in wearing a constable's outfit and a scowl on his face.

"What's the deal?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Well, we were betting on a certain way a man on one of the cases really died and I figured it out correctly. Now Holmes gets to work for the Scotland Yard for a week without pay and he has to do anything I order him to." Lestrade looked at Holmes and laughed. "Suits him well doesn't it?"

"Shut it!" Holmes snapped. Then in an afterthought added "Sir."

_**A/N: well, is there anything you guys want me to write for a short storie? If so comment, review, something and I'll try to write it the best I can. :P LOVE ALL YOU GUY (p.s comment!)**_


	9. Pie or Pi?

"Watson?" I asked over my science table. "Do you remember what pie is supposed to be timed by?"

"Pi? Well, pi can be timed by any number. It only works in certain equations though…"

"No not pi! Pie!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Pie. The thing you eat? I was trying to remember what to times the weight of the pie by 60% or 50% to find the total carbohydrates."

"Oh, indeed."

"Now any number can be multiplied by pi." I told Watson.

"I thought you just said 60 or 50%!" he said looking confused.

"No, the food, not the number."

"I'm confused."

"I'm certainly not."

Mrs. Hudson tisked and walked in. "Its 60% Mr. Holmes." She set a covered tray on the table. "I made a little treat for you gentlemen. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Watson and I walked over to the table and I lifted up the cover. Watson laughed but I was un-amused to find a _pie _in the shape of _pi._"

_**A/N: So, to anyone who is confused pi is the number 3.1415… and pie is the desert. They sound exactly the same. This is also an actual conversation me and my twin sister had over dinner. XD**_


	10. Bat

"Watson!" I heard Holmes cry out. "Watson come quickly!"

I sighed and dragged myself out of my warm bed to see what the problem was.

Holmes eyes were as huge as plates when I walked in. It was pretty apparent that Holmes had been using his cocaine again by the way he was acting. Finally I saw what he was staring at.

"A bat?"

"Get it out!" Holmes ducked as it flew over him. "It has rabies!"

I looked closely at the bat. It showed no sign of rabies or any insane mental disorder of any kind.

"Holmes, it's just a bat. Open the window and it'll fly back out."

"No! It won't!" he cried cowering in the corner. "Quick, kill it kill it!"

"Holmes…" I sighed tiredly.

Holmes jumped up and ran out of the room. I tried to follow him but discovered he had locked the door.

"Sherlock!" I cried. "Open the door."

From a distance I heard the bathroom door slam and a phone being dialed. After 10 minutes an exterminator showed up and removed the bat.

I have never been able to see Holmes the completely the same. I never let him forget it either.


	11. Watson vs Neighbors

Watson cringed at his desk as he heard the new neighbors laugh for the umpteenth time. Loud bangs, thumps, music, and other annoying noises had been distracting him all day. Not that he had anything against them, it was the fact he needed to work with quiet so he could concentrate.

Finally after one last crash it was quiet. But Watson wasn't satisfied. He wanted it to stay like that. A plan formed in his mind…

Watson walked into the bathroom. Closing the door and making sure it was locked he took a panel of the wall that separated his apartment from his neighbors. He turned off the water then took off one of the pipes. Getting a special kind of poker he put it down the pipe leading into what he hoped was their bathroom and broke it. Finally he replaced all of the materials and went back to his desk.

He thought again for another minute and walked outside to their door knob. Grabbing some superglue he glued the lock so the doorknob couldn't turn at all.

He sat into his chair and looking smug. Now all he had to do was wait…

There was a cry from where he had broken the pipe. He could just barely make out the words.

"Dang it! There's water everywhere! Hon, run down to the manger quickly!"

"I can't, the door won't open!"

"What do you mean it won't open? It was working fine when the Vales left."

"I don't know it won't turn."

"Well call him then and get someone up here to help us!"

"Oh, were going to drown if they don't hurry."

"Shut up we won't drown."

Watson stifled he laughter as he listened to their impossible assumptions and returned to his desk.

The next week the people moved out and there was peace and quit on Baker Street again. That was, until Holmes got back from one of his cases.


	12. I'd Rather Eat Randy

"Let's eat out." declared Holmes throwing his paper aside.

"Eat out?" I asked looking over my own. "I thought Mrs. Hudson was going to make something."

"I told her to take the night off." he replied throwing on his coat.

I sighed through my nose. "Alright then."

Twenty minutes later we sat at a table in the smoking section deciding what to eat.

"The Randy Surprise?" I asked curiously.

"Sounds interesting. What's the description?"

"'One large serving of Randy with any seasoning or topping. Meat is usually raw but can be cooked if ordered.' How odd!" I commented in wonder.

"How many does it serve?"

"It says at least a party of six."

Holmes thought for a minute. "Well, we could split it and bring some back to the flat for Mrs. Hudson."

"Perfect." I said. "We'll do just that."

I called over the waiter and ordered it and some appetizers to eat while we waited.

It was only fifteen minutes later the kitchen doors burst open and I was horrified at what I saw.

A man smiling was laying on one of the largest serving carts I had ever seen. He was covered in lettuce, cheeses of every kind, bacon, tomatoes, and almost any other food you could imagine. There were two plates sitting on top of his chest along with utensils and napkins. People were staring at him and to make matters worse and embarrassing it pulled up right next to _our _table.

"Your Randy Surprise sirs." The chief said without batting an eye.

Holmes and I stared at him.

"I ordered dinner not a man!" exclaimed Holmes.

"No, you ordered Randy."

I got up and threw my napkin on the table.

"Excuse me." I said. "I think I'll be leaving now."

We left the diner while the rest of the people claimed which part of 'Randy' to eat.

Later that evening we ate the best dinner ever made by Mrs. Hudson.

_**A/N: well, to make sense of this story check out the YouTube website and watch the "Eat Randy" video. It's kind of weird but still funny. **_

.com/watch?v=xqKPe9w5bUs


	13. Watson's war poem

Watson woke up in the middle of the night from a familiar dream. The same shots, the same scenes of friends falling, every night.

Watson sat up in bed and groaned. His leg was throbbing painfully as he stood from his bed. He took up his pen and began to write.

_I'm surrounded by the darkness_

_And I'm all by myself_

_And no matter how hard I try_

_There's no one to help_

_I'm fighting this war_

_All alone_

_Trying to complete_

_That goal I'm fighting for_

_And they keep on trying_

_To knock me down_

_Onto that hard_

_Uneven ground_

_But I keep on going_

_I never fall_

_Trying to forget_

_All the things I saw_

_And they'll never know_

_What it's like to lose a friend_

_You thought was going to fight with you_

_Till the very end_

_And they'll never know_

_What it's like_

_To never ever see the_

_Dawns breaking light_

_And they'll never know_

_When you're at your last_

_That death might be_

_You only path_

_And they'll never know_

_The true pain_

_Of when your heart_

_Feels like it's been slain_

_But some know the problem closer_

_They know the life of an American solder_

_The ones that_

_Fight for us all_

_The ones that keeps alive_

_That American cause_

_And I salute those_

_Who have fallen_

_I pray for those _

_Killed by Bin laden_

_And I salute you_

_Under our flag_

_To all the people_

_Who took a stand._

Watson never had his nightmare of war again.

_**A/N: I dedicate this story to one of my friends whose father died fighting over seas. She's been having a hard time and I wanted to post something to say her father, and all others who died, will never be forgotten. **_


	14. Oppan Gangnam Style

Sherlock looked up from his newspaper.

"_Oppan Gangnam Style_?"

"That's what it's called." Lestrade said closing his laptop. "It's something called K pop I believe."

"What nonsense…" Holmes muttered going back to his newspaper.

"You know all the kids are doing the little dance that fat guy was doing in the video."

"Let them." Replied Holmes.

Watson who had been listening smiled. "Holmes, you could do it you know."

"_Me?_" Holmes chocked on his tea.

"That would be rather amusing." Said Lestrade laughing and thumping his friends back.

"Never." Holmes growled. "Don't you two have anything better to do than torment me with all this nonsense?"

"Aw, calm down Holmes it was a joke." Lestrade grinned. "I'll see you later chap."

"Mm… I guess I do have a few appointments." Watson sighed.

"Oh, do pick up a few more smokes up, were running low." Holmes said casually.

10 minutes after the two men had left Holmes got up to make sure both men had gone before turning on his laptop.

"Now where is that video…"

A/N: Holmes then dances to the video all the time that Watson is gone. :P lol, Holmes is still a child when he is left alone.


End file.
